Lawn mowers are in common use for cutting grass and other vegetation to a desired height. String trimmers and edgers are also used to cut grass, weeds and the like along the borders of lawns, particularly where the lawn abuts an obstruction, such as a fence or a wall.
Lawn mowers typically include a predetermined number of wheels to support the mower a predetermined distance above the ground. The mower housing is typically adjustable to select the desired height of the cutting blade to effect the desired cut. The wheels make it difficult to maneuver the law mower around obstacles and to otherwise turn the mower. Self-propelled rotary lawn mowers remove some of the labor involved in moving the mower around the lawn, but considerable effort is still required to guide and turn the mower.
Apparatus for cleaning dust and debris from carpets and floors are also well-known and in common use. One such apparatus, which is commonly referred to as a "carpet sweeper", includes a rotating member disposed beneath the head of the carpet sweeper for contacting the surface to be cleaned to sweep dirt and debris into a dirt collection receptacle. The rotary action of the rotating member is achieved by manually pushing the carpet sweeper across the floor or carpet. Electrically powered cleaning apparatus rely on vacuum suction to remove dirt from a surface, such as a floor or carpet, and to collect the dirt into a bag or other receptacle attached to the vacuum cleaner. A rotating brush is typically disposed beneath the head of the vacuum cleaner for stirring up dust and other debris to introduce the dust and debris into the vacuum suction.
Prior art vacuum cleaners are limited in their use to a fore and aft motion because of the wheels on which the vacuum cleaner is supported. Furthermore, the cleaning area is limited to a relatively narrow area at the front of the vacuum cleaner. There have been relatively few improvements in vacuum cleaner technology. One such improvement incorporates a self-propelled feature, which reduces the effort associated with operating the vacuum cleaner, but considerable effort is still required to guide and turn the vacuum cleaner